Cooke County, Texas
Cooke County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 38,437. Major roads Interstate 35 US Route 77 US Route 82 Geography Adjacent counties Grayson County (east) Love County, Oklahoma (north) Denton County (south) Wise County (southwest) Montague County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 77.00% White (29,596) 17.54% Hispanic or Latino (6,741) 2.76% Other (1,059) 2.71% Black or African American (1,041) 11.7% (4,497) of Cooke County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cooke County has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 8 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.99 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Callisburg - 353 Gainesville - 16,002 Lindsay - 1,018 Muenster - 1,544 Valley View - 757 Towns Oak Ridge - 141 CDPs Lake Kiowa - 1,906 Unincorporated communities Bulcher Burns City Dexter Era Hood Leo Lois Marysville Moss Lake Mountain Springs Myra Pioneer Valley Prairie Point Rosston Sivells Bend Walnut Bend Woodbine Climate Fun facts * Cooke County is one of North Texas' more reliably Republican counties, last voting for a Democrat presidential candidate in 1964 for Lyndon Johnson, and was one of seven counties (the others being the DFW counties and Grayson) to go against Jimmy Carter in his 1976 bid, although Carter would win the state and the presidency anyway. * Lake Kiowa is a gated residential community that surrounds the lake itself. It has a country club with an 18-hole golf course. * Much of Lindsay is German Catholic, and has maintained some German traditions, including an annual Oktoberfest. As is typical in the region, the main industries are farming, principally dairy farming, and oil production. * Muenster was founded in 1889 by German Catholic settlers Carl and Emil Flusche, who invited other German Catholics to join them. The town was originally to be called "Westphalia", but since the name Westphalia, Texas, was already taken, Muenster was selected instead in honor of Münster, the capital of Westphalia, but these cities are not sister-cities. Many residents still spoke German in day-to-day life up until the First World War, after which the language was no longer taught in the schools and steadily declined in use. With more than 90% of the population German and Catholic, the city has preserved many German customs, and still produces traditional foods at the local meat market and Bäckerei. An annual festival in April, Germanfest, includes beer, BBQ, German food, music, and bike and footraces. A Christkindlmarkt is held each year on Thanksgiving weekend. ** Catholicism was so important to the early settlers that they built a school before a church was ever established. That school, Sacred Heart Catholic School, still exists today (one of only four high schools in the Fort Worth Diocese), along with the public Muenster Independent School District. * The Texas Juvenile Justice Department operates the Gainesville State School in an unincorporated area in Cooke County east of Gainesville. * Just north of Oak Ridge is the location of a tornado touchdown on May 7th, 1987, that would go on to strike Denison and cause severe damage across much of the city. * Callisburg is the only known location in the United States to have a trainer with a Ho-oh in her possession. Category:Texas Counties